Percy Jackson and the love goddess Aphrodite
by WGGtDoWaSTbP
Summary: Cool title... Not. Anyway this is just a Lil something I decided to write its a what if Percy was adopted by Aphrodite fanfic Enjoy
1. abandonment or are you my new mommy

Disclaimer i don't know what i own but i know i don't own Percy Jackson and anything that doesn't belong to me because it doesn't belong to me, please don't Sue me, I'm a nice person and do i have to do a disclaimer in every chapter or not?

I dedicate the first chapter to:  
Rick Riordan and the peeps that helped make the books possible

Me

Me

Me

And bob the guy in the back row next to the guy that looks like Paul Simon

And on with the story!

Chapter 1 - the abandonment or will you be my mommy?

**Hey my names Percy im the guy of your dreams, the ultimate gentleman, the sex god extraordinaire , the-"AHHH! DAMN MOM, YOU RUINED MY COOL BOOK INTRO! STOP FEELING ME UP!" *squeal!* "but your just so CUTE!". Uhh mother can be sooo annoying sometimes what with the kissing and the cuddling and the groping and the... Okay so my moms not perfect but could you expect anything else from Aphrodite the goddess of love? Err anyway I'm getting side tracked here, this is a story about my mother the most amazing woman you'll ever meet... And how seriously screwed up my life is, was and most likely will be. So with out further adieu i give to you a book so utterly fuc- "PERSEUS! DON'T YOU DARE USE THAT LANGUAGE IN THIS HOUSE YOUNG MAN! OR ILL BEND YOU OVER MY KNEE AND SPANK YOU SO HARD YOUR ASS WILL LOOK REDDER THAN A BABOONS!" how the heck did she know i was swearing... In a book? Come to think of it how can we speak in a book? Eh probably some godly shit, anyways the story so utterly... Awesome your brain will explode**

It was a dark and gloomy night, lightning flashed with uncontrollable glee as thunder rumbled sinisterly, the wind howling with a tremendous force as a young boy of four shivered as he lay in an alley, his body curled up as the wind battered his frail body, today was just a bad day for Peter Jhon- er Percy Jackson. Is how I would start this book if it was a fairytale, no the weather wasn't that bad really it was near the end of summer so it wasn't even that dark to be honest and Percy was just wandering the streets so really just forget that intro

It had started with his mother - not like she could compare to moi of course - screaming at him to get up. Completely like wine sally Jackson - Percy 's EX-mother - with age had matured completely unlike wine with age she didn't get better. She looked old personally i believe it was the smoking, or it could have been the drinking either one she did not get any brownie points of me because of it now me im perfect i never smoke, okay maybe on- **"erm mom, can you like... NOT NARRATE MY STORY!"**

Percy staggered into the kitchen his small hands curled into fists as he rubbed his eyes in tiredness "wha's fuh breakfas'" he slurred as he tried to wake up, seconds later he was awake as he found himself on the floor his cheek stinging with pain, this happened often "don't look at me brat!" sally exclaimed as her eyes darkened in anger and saddness, they were _his_ eyes looking at her, she didn't like it. "eat your breakfast" she said stiffly, almost forcing her words out and with that she jerkily walked out the kitchen, her hands both fisted and out of site. The noise of the front door opening and seconds later closing echoed in Percy's head as he sat in the silence of the dreary apartment.

The apartment had seen better days, much better days, the wallpaper once covered in exotic flowers was now peeling from the walls its colour a sickly shade of brown. The whole house reeked with damp and mildew, the kitchen was outdated and mold was rampant in every nook and cranny, basically it was a shit hole but it was home.

he often wondered what he had done wrong and today was no different from any other, he always ate all the yucky green things at dinner and he always tried his best to help his mommy but sometimes she stopped being mommy she was scary when she was not-mommy her breath didn't smell nice and she would say bad words and she would make him hurt alot . He sighed his green eyes dull before an idea sprang into his head like a kangaroo on steroids. It was simple, mommy always talked about how she loved water!

Percy was upset, his plan had went bad, real bad, he stood outside the apartment as the land lord assessed the damage "dumb fucking brat" he had muttered as his hands ran through his greasy hair, Mr Ben Dover was not a happy man, when complaints had reached him from 33B about a leak upstairs he knew something bad was going to happen. When he opened the door to the room above he saw a snot nosed kid playing in the 2 inches of water, what made it worse was the sound of running taps that emanated from the house. It wasn't a leak, he had flooded the place! Where was his god damn parents! Leaving a little toddler on his own just spelled disaster, not in the literary sense of course because there is much to many letters in that sentence to spell disaster but in the figurative sense it bloody well did. Ben Dover sighed, he would have to sit the kid down and give him a stern talking to then, later, he would tear a new one into his mother

It was six o,clock when sally arrived home, it had been a surprisingly good day today, she had went into work expecting it to just be another boring monotonous day at american Candy, it wasn't. She had met a lovely man his name was Paul Blofis he was a teacher at Goode high school and he actually asked her out! She was on cloud nine, a man hadn't even looked at her since... _Him._ She had a date at eight, she couldn't wait! Different romantic scenarios played in her head, a candle light dinner, sweet music and of course being the gentleman he was Paul would drive her to her house, peck her on the lips and thank her for a lovely time. These dreams stopped as she opened the door.

* * *

"out." the woman said this in a deadly whisper her eyes dull and lifeless "mo-mommy?" green eyes looked up at her, such deep innocent eyes. "i said get out, your not good for me Perseus, you and your father never were." her voice was devoid of emotion her posture was stiff and unyielding. "im sorry, i-i-i tried mom-mommy i ruh-really did" Percy stammered this was worse than not-mommy, much worse. "i said out! Go! Now!" no harsh words were said, they didn't need to be they permeated the air, the tension was almost palpable for the mother and son couple. Percy looked into her eyes, there was nothing there, no love, no anger nothing this wasn't Percy's mother this was a shell. He ran. Out the door. down the stairs. Out the apartment complex. Away. Far, far away.

Aphrodite was not having a good night, tears were in her eyes as she ran through the streets. It had started out as such a wonderful day, Ares had surprised her when he asked her on a date, usually he just wanted to make the beast with two backs. Not today, today would be brilliant she had told herself as she wore her best outfit she could find vicious red stilettos, a charming crimson low back dress and of course lets not forget about the makeup applied or the nail varnish, after one last check in the mirror she smiled, it did not reach her eyes.

She wasn't beautiful, not like the others Athena with her dangerous and calculating gaze with but a glance and all men would be ensnared, Artemis with her wild grace and magnificent poise, Hestia with her angelic face and a voice to match it, even hera and Demeter had a natural beauty that surrounded them, a timeless one, one that a man could stare at for a thousand years or longer and still not tire of gazing upon. She sighed compared to them she was ugly, oh how she hated that word with all her being. She glanced at the clock and her eyes widened in shock she was going to be late! With that thought she flashed away in a bright golden light, leaving the scent of roses in the air.

She apeared in the same golden flash as she observed her surroundings, some sort of restaurant, apparently a nice one judging from the expensive jewellery and the flamboyant dresses they wore not to mention the suits the men were wearing, they were obviously the upper echelon of society. Apart from one man, a man that she strode over to - Ares - and felt disgruntled, he didn't even bother to dress up! She could have any man in this room! All eyes were trained on her wether it was because of lust or jealousy she didn't care. She revelled in the attention. Yet he was still wearing that ratty biker gear and that stupid bandanna. "hey" he grunted his sun glasses still on, he couldn't even take them off to look at her, was she really that disgusting? All of the happiness fled from her body as she slowly cuddled her arms she became increasingly more introverted. Was she not good enough for him? Was she not good enough for a god? Even the cripple did not want her, to busy tinkering with his metal creations. Ares smirked as he continued with his little power play, with each second that passed Aphrodite found herself becoming more and more insecure about her appearance untill a waiter came over. The spell was broken and she gained more confidence as he stared at her chest openly even as he asked "excuse me sir, ma'am are you ready to order?" Ares being a socialite replied "steak medium-rare get it wrong, you die." the waiter was sweating as perspiration appeared on his forehead for some reason he knew that the promise would be followed through "and... And the Madame?" she hadn't even opened her mouth before Ares interrupted "she's having the salad, watchin' her weight" Aphrodite felt crushed as her head dropped, she was fat? As the waiter left the table she rose her head up "do you, do you really think that? That im fat?" the goddess felt dread creep up her spine, did she really want to know? Did she-"shut your mouth bitch, it should only be open when I'm stuffing my cock down your throat" Ares snarled. Normally Aphrodite would nod meekly and dinner would continue normally, in silence. But something had changed wether it was due to the fates feeling adventurous or it being that time of the month no one will know for sure but Aphrodite stood up and walked away as tears fell from her eyes.

**"Believe it or not these two events are closely connected but that boys and girls is for another chapter."**

**"Erm Percy"**

**"yes mom"**

**"The chapters called 'The abandonment or will you be my mommy?' you haven't answered the second part in this chapter..."**

**"... Shit..."**

The tears continued to fall from Aphrodite's face as she continued walking through the unusually silent street, it seems some parts of the city do sleep. The clicking and clacking of her high heels echoed across the barren boulevard, to be more precise brunner boulevard. The goddess was so caught up in her thoughts she failed to see the young boy walking towards her. The same could be said for the raven haired boy as his head was angled downward obscuring his eyes from view. With a muffled yelp both Percy and Aphrodite fell in a tangle of limbs, both as shocked as the other.

When they had finally separated both looked just as mad as the other "hey watch where your going!" they glanced at each other "don't copy me!" again another glance, neither actually seeing"i told you to stop that!" another glance this time longer, deeper. Percy blushed as he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, her face was divine "are you an angel?" she closed her eyes for a bit longer than a standard blink before replying chokedly "yuh-you think I'm an angel?" Percy blushed even harder as he heard her voice it was as beautiful as the night sky and as soft as rolling clouds above "well you've got tuh be an angel, your the most prettiest person I've seen"  
A gunshot was heard, police sirens blaring a stray mutt barking, yet neither broke eye contact. Fate had no powers here. Not on this night. Not on this spot. Reality hit Aphrodite with the force of a rugby player (or football player for y'all 'mericans) what the heck was a little kid doing out on the streets at this time of the night? "where's your mother?" the question was asked with a curious tilt. Percy's head tilted down"she doesn't want me." silence. It was pretty awkward really. Aphrodite looked at this boy, she made her decision. "do you want to come and live with me?" faster than a speeding bullet Percy's head shot up hope gleaming in his eyes "you won't leave me will you?"

"never"

"Will you be my mommy?"

The question was answered with a hug "yes... My son"

In a flash of gold they disappeared the smell of roses lingering in the air.

A.N: so this is what an authors note feels like huh? Wonder why there isn't like a character note? Anyways so this is like my first ever fanfic I'm writing this to show a different side of Aphrodite really because most stories portray her as a airhead whore and i always thought it was unfair i mean how many people think Apollo is cool? Loads but he was just as bad as Aphrodite in the PJ books. Anyways I'm rambling to the main point as this is my first fanfic its kind of going to be a testing ground, I'm gonna have a play around with different POVS and things though the book isn't going to be random. This is probably going to be slow updating I'm not sure really but i WILL finish it

Another thing id like to say is that i don't mind people using the plotline or whatever for their fanfic but if you could PM me just so i can have a read of it or whatever, this will go for all books i do but i do have one condition. No percabeth or boyxboy or harem because it's just unrealistic. Now im not anti gay and stuff but ugh... Just the thought makes me feel sick and for the percabeth thing, i just don't like the pairing its been covered pretty much completely, personally i like the unused pairings or the rare ones like percyxhestia or percyxhera or percyxpiper etc. etc. I also wouldn't mind a little mention of me at the start of a chapter or a go see his writing or whatever if you decide to use my plots *hint hint wink wink*

Uh one last thing then, please review, good, bad, flame whatever just let me know what you think and any pointers to help me improve my writing really because i want to get better, any suggestions on the story, pairings etc. send em in im doing this on the fly so any ideas i would greatly appreciate and put a mention of you at the start of the chapter.

Yup that's it bye ;)


	2. insecurities or mommy what's this?

Disclaimer wait do i own the disclaimer? Do i have to disclaim that as well, i don't own anything that is worth suing over kay that means i don't own any Percy Jackson books or the rights to play boy, i also don't own this disclaimer i stole it from my mate mac he's bobs brother.

A.N: THIS IS A NEW CHAPTER SCROLL DOWN IF YOU CANT BE ARSED TO READ THIS cool another authors note, quick fact here - it took me 3 months to realize what 'A.N:' means. Anyways i got a couple reviews a couple followers and one or two favourite's i think and to me that's Bad Ass! So ive just put this Lil authors note here to try and outline my plan with Aphrodite's character and make it a bit more defined to let the readers help me along. So the character i want to change the most is Aphrodite because in all the fics i have read the characters either call her all sorts of bad names or put her down nicely, Percy can always 'resist her charm' i mean imagine how YOU would feel if your family started to call you a whore and a air head (which is basically what Athena and Artemis do) so in my version Aphrodite is going to be insecure but this is the confusing part, although she thinks she isn't beautiful because of what the gods say every time a boy/man looks at her she gains a boost - because lets not forget she is also the goddess of sex and how many romantic stories start with a guy giving the girl 'the eye' - and its like coming off a high so she wants more so she'll do more, get what I'm saying? Pm me if you don't and review or pm any suggestions you guys have for my about personality quirks she could have and what not, heck send in back ground stories if you want ill add them in somehow and give a mention at the start of the chapter, no boundaries given for this but i wont Garanti (is that how you spell it?) it will be put in. So with that big ass A.N on with the dedications and then on with the story

I dedicate this chapter to...

Rick Riordan and his peeps that helped him make the pj books possible  
The guest a girl/boy we've all been before  
Musicforlife thanks for reviewing  
Godofhereos22 the man with few words  
Redwolf23456 thanks man... Woman? XD

Reviews are what i want!

So there's no confusion

Bold - narrating characters  
Normal - normal  
Italics - to stress a point/name or a flashback

Chapter 2 - insecurities or mommy what's this?

**So this is the next chapter huh? Looks a lot like the first one really, you know with words and pages...**

Percy woke up screaming his heart thrashing to an increased tempo as blood surged throughout his body. He took in deep gulps of air as he assured himself it was a dream, just a dream. The adrenaline that had only recently surged through his body left just as quickly, it left him tired, lethargic. Just then the door opened, bright light seeping through the now open doorway. Inside that door way a figure stood, with a body more enticing than Jessica Rabbit. The woman that was silhouetted against the bright glare of the light behind her was Aphrodite the goddess of desire, she wore a silk dress robe of the purest red as roses and other such flowers adorned the robe in the cleanest white. The arms flared outward and the robe barely reached mid thigh, her hair was in complete disarray, she looked beautiful. She continued into the room her hips swaying seductively, as she looked at the young boy breathing harshly his chest rising and falling rapidly as he struggled to breathe. With a tantalizing slowness her lips brushed his, then again before the woman trailed across his face planting kisses where there was bare skin all the while hushing and soothing him back into slumber. Five minutes later and the raven haired boy was slumbering. Aphrodite sighed as she let the tiredness seep back into her eyes, who knew having a child could be sooo exhausting! She turned to leave before she heard a mumble "thanks mom" she smiled it was times like this that made being a parent worth it "sleep tight my Percy Wercy" she smirked as she heard him grumble and went back to her room to get some much needed sleep. It had been like this for the past month, he would wake up and as soon as he left his bed havoc would ensue vases would be smashed dishes destroyed and paintings shredded. The energy he had was astronomical, she had banned 47 different fizzy drinks from the house. Of course when it finally came to sleeping she would wake up to screaming coming from the adjacent room. Those nightmares, the goddess shivered whatever was happening was bad and she had no idea how to help, the best she had been able to do was comfort him afterwards.

She let her robe drop to the floor revealing her naked form before she quickly slid into bed with a relaxed sigh hoping to get at least some sleep before the cycle began again.

Percy jumped up and down excitedly they were going to the park! He'd never been to the park before! His mother smiled at him as he jumped up and down, pulling her hand "c'mon mom c'mon do the flashy thingy!" Percy shouted, he couldn't wait! "now Perseus what are the magical words?" she asked as her ever changing eyes gleamed with mischief "Artemis stinks! Now come on!" and just like that they vanished as Aphrodite teleported them using her 'flashy thingy'

They arrived in the middle of heaven, at least that was what Percy thought. The park was covered in people, laughing talking, walking. They were happy, there were balloon men everywhere with so many balloons in their hands he was shocked they didn't just float away, there were green ones and blue ones and pink ones and red ones and there was even rainbow ones! The sound of laughter rung in his head as he twisted around. Standing before him was the coolest, biggest, most best slide ever!, there was loads of kids going down it, a smile crept upon his face as he tugged on his mothers hand "mom! Mom! Mom! Canigoonthatslidepleasepleaseplease!" Percy had practically shouted this, not awaiting an answer he dragged her over to it before leaving go of her hand and scampering over to the monstrously big slide, with the ease of a monkey he climbed to the top before looking down and waving at the love goddess who simply smiled back even when worry started to creep into her body.

Adriana La Cerva was having a brilliant day, her uncle Richie had decided to take her out to the park and she had spent what felt like hours on the swings, her uncle pushing her as she cried out "higher, higher uncle Richie!" it had been brilliant. Untill her uncle dared her to go down the biggest slide in the park, of course she accepted the dare with a ferocity in her eyes. That ferocity was gone as she looked down the slide, it seemed to go on forever. Her arms shook as she held onto the bar. A feeling of nausea settling in her stomach as tears formed from the pit of her eyes. "hey, you okay?" her head snapped backwards as she saw a raven haired boy look at her with concern, his eyes glinting with the unasked question 'you need any help' she continued to stare at him before saying "yes, I'm fine" she replied in a New jersey accent, her eyes said differently 'help'. Percy looked into her hazel eyes as she looked into his sea green eyes. Just as she was turning away from the slide the boy spoke once again "er, I'm a little scared of going down by myself, d'you think you could slide down with me" hope gleamed in the young girls eye, she was going to do the dare! "sure." 'thank you.'

Percy felt the girls blond hair whipping at his face as they raced down the slide, the girl was sitting in between his legs as his arms wrapped around her waist, she let out a yell "whoooohoooo!" as we neared the bottom of the slide. "that was brilliant!" Percy shouted Adriana laughed as she nodded in agreement "hey you didn't tell me your name, mines Adriana La Cerva" she spoke her last name with pride "mines Percy!" they smiled at each other before they continued playing in the park.

It was another hour later when the blonde haired girl heard her uncle shouting, she shot an apologetic glance at Percy before saying "i got to go perce, but remember that address i gave you, that's where i live yeah?" Percy nodded his head with vigour before waving his arm before going to where his mom was sitting. Was

Percy's P.O.V (that's right its 1st person time)

Images and thoughts flashed through my head 'did she abandon me, like her? No she couldn't could she? ...your not good for me Perseus, you and your father never were." your not good for me Perseus not good for me Perseus, "im sorry, i-i-i tried mom-mommy i ruh-really did" per... Perceeeee... Percy... PERCY! PERCY! SPEAK TO ME PERCY! My eyes were open and the first thing i saw was icecream, slowly melting on the ground 'wonder if someone dropped it' the next thing i noticed was my mom, she was crying and hugging me and kissing me and then hugging me again. I looked up at her as tears started to roll down my eyes and i returned the hug "i-i thought yuh-you left me mom, i thought" i couldn't breathe i was hyperventilating"pluh-pluh-pluh-pluh eaze don't leave me mom pluh-pluh-eaze don't" i heard soft cooing noises coming from my mother as she rubbed my back comfortingly as my breathing slowly evened "oh Percy, i would never leave you, ever" and with that they flashed away, gods Aphrodite loved the mist at times like this.

(okay 3rd person P.O.V)

Aphrodite lay her surrogate son on his bed as she sat beside his sleeping form, was she really that bad a parent? It had only been a month but still did her son have so little faith in her? Worry gnawed at her insides as she soon fell asleep, still sitting in the chair.

Screams awoke her, again. She lifted herself from the chair and walked over to the bed, this time tears fell from her eyes as she looked at her son, his eyes dancing with fear once again, Aphrodite held his hand in hers as she brought it up to her mouth, she kissed his hand before asking "Percy, please!, i can't help you if you don't tell me how!" Percy's head turned towards hers as he spoke, a singal tear dripping from his eye "in my dreams it... It isn't her who abandons me its yuh-you, every ni-ight ih-its the same, neh-never luh-luh-luh-loved you wa-wahste of space" his eyes dead "tell... Tell me how i can prove it to you, how can i, pleeh-please tell me" she cried. He didn't know. Aphrodite stole a glance at his face her tears were still fling, his soft lips before she cupped his face in her hand, her thumb gently caressing his cheek before she kissed him. It wasn't a comforting peck but a kiss of passion it was slow and seductive she slowly broke the kiss, the tip of her tongue licking the top of his lip as a single tear dropped against his cheek. "Perseus, i love you, my beautiful son." her voice was broken, raw with emotion. Percy smiled as he drifted off to sleep "love you to mom"

It had been three days, three days since the kiss. Three days since the nightmares stopped and Percy couldn't have been more overjoyed. His mother loved him! Cared for him! She showed him she did, she proved it! And now he was going to do the same. He was going to make a card first he chose an orange sheet of card before carefully folding it in half making sure the edges were in line properly, Percy then went to draw a bright red heart in the middle of the card before writing love you loads and loads mommy as all of this was going on his mother was sleeping after surviving three whole days of none stop playing she needed it.

As Percy finished his card - which just so happened to look... Different - he heard a knock on the door, Percy grew exited maybe it was some kids that wanted him to play! Running towards the front door with the speed of a hamster on fire, that is to say bloody fast, he opened the door carefully - a complete opposite to what he was doing just moments ago - so as not to make to much sound. His smile fell as he saw the man standing in front of him, this guy wasn't a kid! The man looked down his sandy blond hair falling just above his eyes as they widened slightly, only just noticing the kid was there, bending down onto one knee he ruffled the kids hair before saying "hey there little man is Aphrodite about?" silence it was the calm before the storm "I AM NOT LITTLE! YOU HERE ME! IM SIX! I'M NOT LITTLE! YOUR LITTLE YA HEAR ME! IM SO TALL I COULD CRUSH YOU WITH MY FOOT!" Percy's arms and legs flailed about in an attempt to demonstrate his un-little-ness. The man leaned back slightly at the ferocity the kid had used "whoa man Hermes is the name and delivering parcels my game, no need to get rowdy as George and Martha are... Erm, hey kid what rhymes with rowdy? Nope? nev"-bring diddle diddle dum bring diddle diddle du-" hello this is Hermes postage and packaging ind. how may i help you?" the strange god mad a few humming noises as a muffled voice was talking on his, he kept on making faces, which in turn made Percy laugh "hmm, i see, i see... Well i am sorry ma'am but it is against Hermes postage and packing ind. policy to send any items into Tartarus so there is nothing i can do" with that he flipped his phone close before turning back to Percy "anyways is Aphrodite in?" Percy looked at the strange god in suspicion "she's sleeping why?" the god looked amused as he saw him move to block the doorway. He sighed "just give her this when she wakes up" he said. As he snapped his fingers a box apeared in Percy's arms and with that Hermes flashed away.

Just a little peak wouldn't hurt right? I mean what if there was a bomb in the box? Or a robot capable of destroying everything?... Nah a peak couldn't hurt. With that Percy tore into the box with wild abandon polystyrene balls littering the floor as he reached into the box to pull out? 'What the heck is this?' Percy wondered. It was a bright pink, about seven inches long and about one and a half wide the end slowly tapering to a rounded end. He looked around in the box seeing if there was another one, instead he found a leaflet "for a-all yur no your sixal des i res... Your oen p-pers lized dil-dildo?" just as he was about to put it away his mother walked in, her robe casually adorned allowing some of her breasts to be shown and Percy couldn't help but stare in a perverse pleasure as his attention was focused on the bouncing globes as she continued to walk towards the table. As she sat down Percy felt like he was awoken from a trance. Finally Aphrodite noticed what was in Percy's hand as her expression went from shocked to horrified before it resting on embarrassed "mommy what 's this?" Percy asked holding up the dildo. Aphrodite only groaned in response 'its to early for this shit' she thought.

**"wait, i started looking at my mom when i was six? Damn you Freud, damn you and your theories to Tartarus!"**

A.N: yup that's it so i decided to add a bit of a twist Adriana La Cerva is actually a character from the tv series sopranos which is about the Italian mafia in new jersey oh i don't own sopranos or anything to do with it! Anyways should i add more gangster or not?

I thought i would adress the whole kiss thing before people say its unrealistic. As far as i am aware Aphrodite has never raised any children except Adonis but she just gave him to Persephone who raised himand Aphrodite looked after him when he was like 15 16 or something and Aphrodite was born a woman she didn't grow up so she really has no skill in parenting or any guidelines what so ever the one thing she has lots of experience in is love so to me it is perfectly reasonable for her to kiss Percy it doesn't mean anything romantic wise yet just that she chose to express her feelings in a way she was most comfortable and sure of

The next thing is there will be a lot of PercyxAphrodite not that it is the pairing here he will have a girlfriend but he will 'help' his mother out if you get my drift of course it isn't going to happen straight away but it will gradually, its going to be a mother son love for each other but with extra benefits so to speak, i hope this has cleared some questions people were having about that. If not review or pm me and ill get back to you

So these are pairing ideas though i haven't chosen one

*= ones i like the most

Percy x piper*  
Percy x drew  
Percy x hestia*  
Id love Percy x hera* because of the simple fact that shes like the ultimate milf but it wouldn't go because i would have to kill zeus off  
Percy x hebe  
Percy x nemesis  
Percy x reyna  
Percy x calypso*

Review, follow, favourite or flame just give me feedback, let me make this a good story.

Oh and any betas want to make my story beta just pm me well work something out


	3. opening new doors or my momma pwns ass

Disclaimer insert last chapters disclaimer

A.N: wow guys i was amazed at the amount of followers to my story, i expected reviews say stuff like 'this story is rubbish... Blah blah blah' but no instead ive got 11 followers to my story and 3 favourites this is awesome! But come on guys only 5 reviews like 800 people have viewed this fanfic yet only 5 people could be bothered to say anything about it? Just a small this is a good/bad story improve your plot/grammar etc. Its not much... I take this back since i started writing this ive gotten another 3 reviews, keep it up guys!

Next chapter ill have a Q and A section, just review with a question like this - Q: is Percy gonna smoke weed? - and ill tell you in the Q and A section... Obviously.

Also no reviews on the gangster involvement so ill take it as a no, im gonna put a poll up (or try to) for people to vote their fave pairing though i might not use the one with the most votes i just wanna get an idea of what you guys want.

I also really want ideas for the next chapter, although i have created a prank scene in my mind for something like the 7th or 8th chapter.

Oh and ive been ill, still am so when i get better updates will get slower considering i will be juggling my time between total war rome 2 homework and my somewhat small social life, i enjoy writing these at night considering im somewhat an insomniac XD

Anyways i think im rambling now so ill stop the A.N: here okay. Oh and Percy knows about the gods i just didn't want to spoil my story with all the shit reactions id have to write 'i cant be the child of a god! I'm Percy, just percy'

Dedications:

Rick Riordan and dem guys and gals that helped make the PJ books possible

The guys who reviewed

undergroundirector thanks for the thoughts and suggestions you gave me, this is what i wanted, i know i wont get a million reviews on every chapter but i do like the feedback, good or bad because it makes me want to do a new, better chapter and hopefully i will succeed. I just decided about the ancient law thing and i hope you'll like it considering i found a loophole in the law a d not just the 'its not my child' one either, it'll be in this chapter

Larry the leprechaun for raising the funds necessary to the making of this fanfic.

And to everyone that will hopefully read this fanfic to the end.

Bold - narrating characters  
Normal - normal  
Italics - to stress a point/name or a flashback

Chapter 3 opening new doors or my momma pwns ass like a 1337

**Wow More words! My favourite thing ever! ... Not! I'm no bird brained child of the wisdom bitch, my moms actually cool. What did Athena do with all her wisdom? Create algebra, not cool. My mom on the other hand does loads of cool stuff, how many of you guys have a girlfriend that you didn't imagine you could ever get? Thank my mom, just a little push in the right direction and voila you've got the girl of your dreams hanging on your arm, heck my mom was the reason your born, she practically creates life while Athena can only make boredom. Yup my moms a boss...**

Percy sighed for the millionth time that day, his mom had to go to an important meeting and he was sooo bored! There was only so much looney tunes you can watch before the episodes stop being cartoony fun and become perversions of beauty made with CAD, it is a sad time indeed. But that was not what Percy was thinking, no he was thinking about how bored he was and thinking about being bored is as boring as being bored and not thinking about it. Five minutes later Percy had made his decision he was going to explore Olympus! He hadn't been allowed to go out and explore at all... Buuut what his mom didn't know couldn't hurt her right? And she was taking forever to get here. Percy's mind was made up, he ran upstairs to get his piggy bank peter or more importantly his twelve drachma coins one side imprinted with the empire state building, the other Zeus's face. Personally Percy thought he had a rather big nose. Running back downstairs as fast as his little legs could carry him, his money jangling in his pocket as he walked out the door to the beautifully crafted temple and away to the Sunday market.

The sun shone in the sky as Percy walked towards the market, it was further away than he had originally thought and the heat was making him thirsty. He was about to turn back when he saw a water fountain a small ways off from the cobbled street as a woman sat leisurely on the bench her copper hair falling backwards revealing a strong jaw, high cheek bones and luscious pink lips as she as she bathed in the suns light. Percy waddled over to the fountain seemingly unnoticed, his thirst forgotten Percy tugged on her toga before asking "excuse me miss What are you doing?" the woman glanced at him her green eyes meeting his before she asked amusedly "isn't it common courtesy to introduce yourself before interrupting someone?" Percy blushed, manners didn't come to him very well or easily "sorry" Percy mumbled as he held his head down "my names Percy miss, what's yours?" the woman observed him in silence, as if she was assessing him "names Cardea, goddess of door hinges, doors and change" (mini A.N: she is a real goddess but as far as i know is only the goddess of hinges i added the rest for this next part)  
Her expression turned to one of shock as Percy started to jump up and down "wow! That is so cool, so can you open any door, like a one on a safe so you can steal the money and stuff, oh and what about the change part can you change how people think like mind control and stuff?" Cardea's jaw dropped the little squirt had thought of such an awesome use of her powers, mind control was on a completely different level normally she would just change the way a door opened for laughs as she watched the mortals look of confusion on their faces 'i was sure you were supposed to pull the door not push it' but mind control... Damn the kid had heard of her power for only a minute and already he was spouting crazy abilities her power could have "- oh and what about death?" she stopped her train of thought maybe he wasn't so bright after all "kid, im not hades, i don't control the dead" Percy looked at her as if she was stupid "well duh! But mom told me about the doors of death, could you open that?" she took back the thing about the squirt being stupid, he was a goldmine of ideas! She would be a fool if she didn't take advantage of this! "no, im no where near powerful enough to open the doors of death" Percy looked saddened at this but before he could retort the goddess spoke again "but ill make you a deal, ill give you control of my powers if you make the world recognize me, no one sacrifices to me anymore its only because of the mortals using my domains so often im still around, what do you say?" Percy was ecstatic as he nodded vigorously, he knew exploring Olympus was a brilliant idea! "okay you'll feel a light tingle as i place my blessing upon you but other than that..." Cardea trailed off as she placed her hand on his head and murmured "i Cardea goddess of door hinges, doors and change willingly gives Perseus Apothalisas my blessing" when Cardea said he might feel a tickle she was right, if she secretly meant it felt like he was punched in the gut from a giant. Percy was kneeling on the ground, throwing up his breakfast, when he finally looked up Cardea was no where to be seen.

Shaking his head Percy took a sip of water from the fountain before continuing down to the market hoping he would be able to get something to eat, a cheeseburger and chips! His pace quickened after this as he thought of his soon to be meal, his journey was a blur as he passed olive tree after olive tree, occasionally he saw a tree nymph running through the forest as they were chased by satyrs., it was half past twelve when he finally reached the market and by then it was in full swing as peopled swarmed about different stalls and bartered for the goods that were being sold, there was anything and everything from U-bends for toilets to jewellery fit for a queen, it was simply amazing, he wandered over to a food stall manned by a Cyclops and asked "what's on the menu?" the Cyclops replied with "what don't we have is the question kid." Percy smiled "how much is a cheese burger and fries?" his stomach rumbled as the Cyclops laughed "that'll be three shekel*" Percy blushed as he held out his drachma "sorry I've got no change "doesn't matter, here" Percy received his change of four silver siglos* and two shekel. Ten minutes later Percy left the stand waving by to carl, the Cyclops, as he decided to wander about.

It was an hour later as he was eating an apple he had picked from a tree he saw a group of girls walking up the worn path as people parted like the red sea for them, Percy didn't understand why and just continued walking past them as he wrinkled his nose they smelt of smoke and poo ugh! He shuddered that's just plain gross!, he continued forward as the mountains incline gradually increased, little did he know was that he was heading towards the hall of gods where the twelve Olympians rule and where Aphrodite was currently bored out of her mind.

"so we will put it to a vote, all in favour say aye" eight gods replied with their own 'aye' as Zeus nodded his head "then we are all on accord, on sunday chimichangas will be served by the nymphs every Sunday during the godly council." Aphrodite slowly drummed her fingers against the arm of her throne while she waited for the meeting to be over. Sighing she looked at her nails absently before she heard a snarl "pay attention you airhead! This is important" Aphrodite was about to reply with a snarky comment but was interrupted when Athena joined in "leave her be Artemis" Aphrodite felt hope flutter in the pit of her stomach, was Athena finally accepting her? "after all a floozy like Aphrodite wouldn't understand half of the discussion" and just like that the hope was crushed, why couldn't she be accepted why- "Hey! Don't talk to my mom like that! you big stinking MEANY!" Aphrodite groaned as she held her head in her hands, could this day get any worse?

"WHO DARES TO ENTER THE HALL OF THE GODS!" Zeus shouted his master bolt was held in his hand as he spoke commandingly and Percy, being Percy replied "wow and i thought your nose was big on the drachma" laughter echoed through out the chamber, Poseidon's heart chuckle being the loudest. It just got worse. "Perseus" Aphrodite spoke in 'THE' voice "you have ten seconds to tell me what you are doing here or i swear to me mister you will be grounded for a thousand years!" Percy thought his heart momentarily stopped when he heard his mother speak in that voice "welliwasreallyboredsoidecidedtogotothemarketandimetanicegoddessandshegavemeallthesecoolpowersandpleasedontgroundme!" Percy gasped as he took deep breaths trying to regain the oxygen he had just used up before he did a complete one-eighty change as he looked at Artemis "my moms not an airhead you stinky person my mom could beat you all up!" Aphrodite waltzed over to him her form slowly shrinking untill she reached the height of five foot nine before bending down and whispering into the kids ear he giggled before nodding shyly, Aphrodite kissed his forehead before carrying him back to her throne, all eyes were on her as she continued back to her throne, they were still staring "what? He lives with me after all he is my son." that was when the arguments started many cries of outrage could be heard as the words 'ancient laws' was passed about, it was another five minutes before everyone had called down Zeus looked at her with anger "explain just why you decided to break one of the ancient laws. Now!" Aphrodite had a slight smirk on her face as she realized that even Athena didn't understand why "technically im not a god, while i owe allegiance to Olympus my father as you all no is Ouranos os my father so based on that i am actually a titan and therefore i am under no restrictions of the ancient laws instead i simply use them as guidelines" Athena's jaw dropped how had she figured that out? Even she, the goddess of wisdom hadn't thought of that! Zeus stared at her dangerously, all was silent "the boy insulted me, i demand the boys life as payment!" Percy stared at the god in shock what did he do? He glanced up as he saw his mother smile reassuringly at him, her eyes lit up with comfort before she turned towards Zeus, she lowered Percy onto the throne as she stood up "you will not harm my son Zeus." she stood silently as she glared at Zeus. He slowly lowered his master bolt before whipping it up and with unerring accuracy shot the bolt only to be shocked as Aphrodite caught it in her hands before letting it drop to the ground "she stared at all of the gods before her and snarled "if any of you even think about harming Perseus, i will end you." she didn't know where that had come from, adrenaline flood her system as she picked up her raven haired son and flashed away but not before Percy's last words were heard "my momma pwns ass like a 1337" and with that Hermes and Apollo fell to the floor laughing.

And done i hope this chapter was okay as i personally didn't like it, though i thought that the goddess of door hinges was pretty unique

The money is just a thing i made up it wont be used often a drachma is ten dollars a silver siglos is 2 dollars and a shekel is 40 cents this means that there is 5 shekels to a silver siglos and 5silver siglos to a drachma

Like i said before pm me if you have any questions

And i will be putting a question and answer section in

Hope you all enjoyed it and please review tell me what you thought about this chapter


	4. Limits surpassed or it wasn't a good day

Disclaimer: same as the last chapter

A.N: so this chapter ive started on the day after i posted chapter 3 because i keep on coming back to wanting to write but ive got no ideas of what im gonna do for this chapter but ill give it a good think while im writing is what i said like 3 months ago AND IM SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! this chapter took a reeeeeaaaaaal looooonnnggg time to do, i must have rewrote this chapter like a billion times since to me this is a major part of the story i played with almost everything from Percy having crazy regeneration to Percy being half monster but hopefully this chapter isn't to err jagged and unrefined but this is the best i can do.

originally i planned on doing 5 - 10 chapters on Percy's life and then have him explore the world, get chased by monsters etc. But i think that will change, im not sure by how much but it probably will, im thinking of dedicating another 3 to 4 chapters on his early life and skipping out the first 2 books and starting on the third. I'm gonna try and make sure Percy doesn't have bad ass powers straight away but leave that to when he is 16 before he does get these powers. I hope everyone liked the whole door goddess part because it opened up a serious set of powers there, teleportation for one, i unashamedly got the idea from monsters inc. And many other powers i wont reveal just yet. Ive got an idea for this chapter and ill probably change it a thousand times but lets get this show on the road...

Q and A section

Q: Will Poseidon find out about Percy anytime soon?

A: no, Poseidon wont find out its his son for about the next 10 - 15 chapters because i want him to bond with Aphrodite and have a much closer bond with her.

Q: Will Sally make an appearance again, regretting her choice? Or will Percy have some payback?

A: sally may be seen again, im thinking of her and Paul being in the car in the battle of Manhattan and just leaving them there, abandoning them, poetic justice no? As for regretting, no she is going to have a happy life without Percy in it because in all honesty 'my' sally didn't care, percy was just one more mouth to feed

Q: Will Percy be made a God because he's staying on Olympus or will he be taken to Camp Half Blood, I only ask because Mortals are not allowed to stay on Olympus.

A: Percy will NOT be made a god...yet, maybe

normally he either gives up godhood and chooses to make camp a better place or he becomes god of heroes time and the tides and i want to try something different and a bit more selfish on Percy's part (personally if i was gonna get one wish granted from the gods it would probably be sex with Aphrodite or Hestia or Hera not making the world a better place or whatever) i don't know what he will choose or if he will even get offered a wish

i honestly did not know that i thought it was for the gods and whoever they let up there, i don't want Percy in either camp until later so from now on Zeus has okayed Percy staying on Olympus untill he is 12 cos honestly Zeus isn't that bad, he shags a random lass every now and then big deal, he only does what all the other gods do.

Q: Did Percy get any powers from Aphrodite when she adopted him?

A: although she treats him like a son, he has not officially been adopted by her so that means no super powers from Aphrodite yet, im still deciding if he will get any powers yet, maybe minor charmspeak

Q: Will the story have a time skip or will it continue till Percy grows up?

A: i want this to continue with Percy growing up and take it slow so everyone can see the bond he has with Aphrodite and a large insight to his younger years though i might time skip the first 2 books,

im thinking of adding a son of triton in this story to 'replace' Percy and he wont be just a cocky character he will have some serious power and an actual personality compared to other stories ive read, this means when Percy goes on the quest to find Artemis quest we can see the reactions of the demigods we all know and love towards 'my' percy.

Dedications

Rick Riordan and all the people that helped make the world of Percy Jackson possible

Smaster28 for the awesome review and amazing ideas

The multitude of people that have or are following both my profile and this fic, who are favourite-ing both my profile and this fic and everybody who has reviewed

Larry the leprechaun, his gold benefits us all

**Bold** \- narrating characters  
Normal - normal  
_Italics_ \- to stress a point/name or a flashback

Chapter 4 limits surpassed or it was not a good day

**So this is chapter four, ive gotta admit this ain't a bad story... Well it is about me so of course its gonna be awesome even if it is something those bird for brain nerds would enjoy, i guess they have SOME taste.**

Like every morning, Percy woke up groaning. He was not a morning person. Unlike every morning he woke up to his mother screaming, it was not a good start to the day. Flipping the blankets off his young body he jumped up and ran down the stairs as fast as his little legs could carry him. His tiredness was forgotten as he raced into the kitchen to see his mother, her back against the wall as fear danced in her kaleidoscopic eyes. Flames raced across the bench in glee hungrily snapping at the air as they grew closer to his mother. Smoke was rampant in the air slowly obscuring his mother from sight. Horror rose in the pit of his stomach as he looked upon the scene laid out before him. Terror gripped his heart before it turned Into icy determination, he felt an immense tugging at his stomach as he cried out in pain, the excruciating feeling reaching its peak as the tap burst open from the water pressure the water swirled slowly in the air before crashing down onto the flames in a unrelenting fashion as the fire was finally doused. Percy gasped for breath as his head spun his vision blurring. "mom... Are... Are you okay?" Aphrodite looked stunned as tears fell from her face in relief. Percy glanced up at his mom "mom what's the ma-" was all he could get out before he was engulfed in a rib crushing hug, his head resting between the love goddess' large bosom as she whispered warnings to never do that again. Percy didn't hear anything as he fell unconscious, wether from suffocation due to his mother's busom or exhaustion due to the use of his godly power no one knows.

Aphrodite slowly picked the young boy up as she made her way out the, formerly set alight, kitchen and up the stairs. she slowly lay trails of kisses across her baby's face all the while her panic was slowly rising as her stomach churned. Aphrodite finally reaches his room and struggled to open the door to his room before realizing she was a goddess, with a simple mental command the door swung inwards allowing the mother son duo to enter. As Aphrodite slowly lay her son onto his bed she could not help but think of how he felt on her breasts as she had carried him to his room, his breath tickling her chest as he breathed slowly, as tingling shivers ran down her spine. she shook her head in disgust as she continued to watch the rise and fall of Percy's chest. Aphrodite shook her head again as if this action would erase the carnal thoughts echoing throughout her skull. It was going to be such a good day as well, of course that ended rather soon as she tried to cook breakfast, she never new bacon was that flammable! A tear slid down her face. How could she be a good mother if she couldn't even cook a meal properly, her son even had to save her! Some goddess she was. Her inner musings were cut short as Percy drew in a ragged breath before clutching his chest as he coughed throatily as he slowly recovered, "mom... It hurts." he whispered before he slowly closed his eyes, Aphrodite was in a panic as she prayed to Apollo, within seconds he apeared in a flash of gold "what's up aph-ahh!" his sentence was cut off as Aphrodite crashed into him "heal him please! Ill do anything, just make him better! I swear on the Styx!" Apollo was shocked, to make a promise on the styx! That was a serious risk for the goddess of love an oath like that was astronomical especially as the oath was to a god.

Apollo was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt Aphrodite's body shudder 'She's crying?' the sun god wondered as he slowly untangled himself from the distraught goddess. "I'll see what i can do" Apollo said calmly, he approached the small boys body with confidence born from thousands of years of healing. He began to work, his hands glowing a dull gold as he slowly swept his hands over Percy's body leaving neon trails of light. Five minutes later Apollo stood up as a sigh escaped his lips. "Aphrodite, do you know who this boy's father is?" Aphrodite gave him a dirty look "what does it matter? Just heal him!" Apollo in turn glared at the daughter of Ouranos "just answer the question! Do you have any idea who's child this is?" his voice had shook slightly as a look of fleeting terror entering his eyes. "no" Aphrodite responded quietly "i found him on the streets... All alone." Apollo ran a hand through his hair "that, that demigod is!" he exclaimed before quieting his voice "he's the son of Poseidon" silence. Before gasps of breath could be heard. Aphrodite was hyperventilating, the god of medicine groaned, first the son of the sea and now his adopted mother, today really wasn't a good day for anyone involved in this fiasco. With a click of his fingers Aphrodite's breathing became normal. "Apollo... No one can know about this, no one. If i was to loose my son, my dearest love, i would fade into the oblivion." she spoke quietly, without hesitation. She knew this to be true. Silence. A silence that went on an eternity and longer before Apollo spoke "ill take him to my temple, I've healed his lungs, its his godly powers that are the problem. He overused them and at such a young age... I'll try my best." he bent down and gingerly lifted the young boy up before he flashed to his temple he spoke once again "I'll keep your little secret Aphrodite, but you will owe me just as you will owe me for healing your son." and with that they parted.

It had been a month, a month without his smile. His laughter. Him. The house that was normally half destroyed was as clean as a whistle, the vases had never even been broken only a tiny weeny bit as he would normally say, for the last month, Aphrodite hated it, the house was barren, desolate. She was completely alone. She had went to see Percy everyday and each time there had been no difference in his condition, Apollo had said it could take a while but for it to take this long was highly unexpected for Aphrodite. The clock struck four o'clock and she flashed to Apollo's temple, before knocking on the door (after all it is rather rude to just appear unannounced). The door was flung open and their stood Apollo and he looked tired, his eyes had bags under them and his posture was slouched nevertheless he grinned victoriously as he spoke "someone wants to see you." Aphrodite flashed to the room to see Percy awake, his torso propped up with pillows as he smiled weakly "hey... Mom" Aphrodite smiled as she sashayed forward, her hips swayed with every step as she reached the bed upon which her son lay. Relief. "hello, my son" she smiled, happiness emanated from her as she bent down and kissed his forehead coincidentally giving her son view of her chest. "mom!" Percy shouted, before coughing, blood dribbled out of his mouth as he slowly wiped it clean with a tissue from the bedside table. "lord... Apollo said not to ra- raise my voice" Percy chuckled weakly in an attempt to reassure his mother. "he, he said something about my lungs, er my lungs in a constant star of war or somethin..." Aphrodite was about to ask what he meant when apollo interrupted "yes Percy your right i did say that, and what did i tell you about calling me lord Apollo?" Percy blushed slightly as he replied "not to call you it?" Apollo winked "that's the one kid" Percy giggled as Aphrodite turned to Apollo, "what does he mean when he said his lungs were at war with themselves, you healed his lungs!" her question had became increasingly louder, she was almost shouting at the end. Apollo looked at her with a barely hidden grimace "when i reached your temple the damage to his lungs was great, whatever was in that smoke slowly cut his lungs... You have got to understand Aphrodite i was more focused on rebalancing his godly powers and... And when i had finished i noticed he was bleeding internally i couldn't force a regeneration in his cells, it takes to long." he paused as his eyes held a flicker of pain "i, i, i couldn't do anything else!" he paused to gather himself "i had to increase the cell production rate in his lungs." Aphrodite stared at the sun god in confusion her eyebrows were creased in concentration "what the hell does it matter Apollo, isn't it practically the same thing" Apollo shook his head in exasperation "he's got cancer Aphrodite! Cancer, the cells mutated due to the speed i healed him" there was silence, to Aphrodite the world had shattered, her face showed horror... "even immortality will not heal him... Though I may be able to save him, its a definite possibility..." Aphrodite was starting to get mad, did Apollo enjoy messing with her emotions? Apollo continued muttering his eyes flashing with a hidden intelligence that could rival Athena's. "leave me Aphrodite i must think upon this situation and consult Perseus." her eyes hardened, there was no way she was leaving her child alone! "Aphrodite, leave." Apollo commanded once again, his eyes flashing a burning gold. Percy by this point had gotten bored, and a blocked nose, so with his mom and lord Apollo shouting he was picking his nose, a look of concentration plastered on his face, similar to the one aphrodite had made just moments before, not even realising the argument ending, Aphrodite sighed "Perseus stop picking your nose or you will reach your brain with that finger. I have to go now, I'll check up on you later okay?" with that she leaned over him and softly placed her rouged lips upon his forehead before flashing away. 'fuck, i so need an asprin' Apollo turned to stare at Percy "well kid its time to do some testin' you ready?" Percy giggled "yup mister Apollo sir!" with a flash of gold Apollo changed. His eyes a darker gold and his jaw wider. "then let the tests begin kukuku."

For Apollo the past week had been hard, countless tests had been run on Percy practically constantly both physical and mental and all had been done five times over just to be sure. The day of truth had finally come. Could he save the young boy in front of him? With this final test he would find out. "Percy what is cooler the sun or the moon?" Percy didn't even have to think about that answer "the sun of course! Mom is always talking 'bout how Artemis such an upsight leaky hunt... Whatever that means" Apollo breathed a sigh of relief, Percy was cool enough to survive this. "Percy, are you sure you want to do this?" Percy nodded his head in determination "lord Apollo, i am ready." with this statement Percy raised his fist. Apollo did likewise. "yknow we should probably say something cool..." Apollo nodded absent mindedly "like what?" Percy shrugged "dunno, how about chimichangas?" the sun god pondered this before shrugging "yeah why not." with this Percy and Apollo fist bumped "CHIMICHANGAS!" they shouted as a golden light emanated from where their fists connected. Apollo did not even grimace at the pain but Percy had tears streaming down his eyes. It hurt. It hurt so much. Percy collapsed unconscious. It had been successful, 'hopefully his godly powers were successfully mutated' Apollo thought as he retreated to his study.

Aphrodite sat on her chair as she continuously brushed her hair, the silky crimson tresses fell to the left side of her head. No matter what was said about Paris of troy non could fault his choice of the most beautiful goddess, non could compare to the pure beauty of the love goddess herself. Despite the radiance which she excluded so easily, she was upset, with her emotions fluctuating throughout the past few months both divorce rates and marriage rates had hit an all time high across America, it had became so bad she had to convert to her roman form, Venus.

The door shut with a clang, making Venus aware of the intruder that now graced her temple, with a fluid motion she turned and then after, stood. With the sultry walk of a seductress she continued towards the door to her room, a room which used to be full of sexual toys and apparatus was now barren as it had needed to be age appropriate after Percy had arrived. Opening the door to her room she exited only to find Percy running at her as fast as he could. "MOM!" the boy screamed as he jumped into her arms, inhaling her scent as he clung on to her as tightly as she did. Slowly Venus separated from the hug as she lowered herself to her knees, only to notice the subtle differences in Percy's appearance; his skin that was once a deep tan was now several shades lighter than normal and his sea green eyes were now a pale, pure blue. She stared into those eyes as her hand trailed under his chin. Slowly. Her red nails glinting as she brought her face close to his, her lips mere centimeters away from his before she lowered her head and gently pressed her pale full lips to his. Her lips parted slightly before she slipped the tip of her tongue into her sons mouth as she gently licked his lips before she slowly withdrew. "Perseus" she spoke as she slowly licked her lips "i have missed you. My love." Percy as if in a daze nodded his head slightly as he replied "i missed you to mom." Venus noted the darkening sky outside "Perseus let us retire to my bed chamber." before walking away, Percy scrunched his eyebrows in confusion 'mom doesn't normally talk like that...'

Venus sat upon her throne as she watched percy repeat the sword strike once again. It was good, especially for a seven year old but it wasn't perfect. It needed to be perfect. "again Perseus." she commanded she spoke quietly not needing to raise her voice. She knew she would be heard. Percy sighed loudly, a contrast to the softly spoken words his mother had just uttered. Percy knew he couldn't do it, it wasn't natural. His mind grasped for a simile to what he felt, it was like a fish trying to breathe out of water. Percy had tried and tried for what felt like hours to perfect a single strike and yet he could not, it frustrated him. "again" Percy snapped he threw his sword down witha resounding clang "no! I'm sick and tired of this, it wont work mom!" he stared defiantly at his mother, before the determination slowly turned to fear as he saw the fire in her eyes, she stalked forward her high heels clicking in the silence before she stood before him. A resounding smack resounded across the throne room "you will do as i say Perseus or you will suffer my wrath." Percy stared at her tears falling from his eyes. Why?. His mom had never ever hit him before, not even when he accidentally flooded the temple. Percy scrambled away and ran for the door, not seeing the flash of gold from behind him as Venus became Aphrodite, horror was evident in her eyes as her son ran away from her. Percy's only thought as he reached the door was to get somewhere safe, pulling it open as fast as he could he ran forward the door shutting with a clang as he ran face first into Apollo "Perce what are you doing in my temple?".

Done not much of a cliff hanger but hey ho? Whatever that means hope it wasn't terrible and that the wait wasn't an inconvenience to anyone

Any questions please go ahead and ask them

Follow and favourite if you want but please review, even if its just a small one, heck flame if you think its so shit i should be hung for destroying a good book series i don't care i just want feedback though if your gonna say anything about how long it took... I know it was bad as ive said like a gazillion times but i wont abandon this fic i will finish it even if the endings shit.

Signing out

Me T_T


	5. Theatrics, a sword and a possession

A.N: yeah took a while but its out now, not gonna do a big an rn but I might next chapter, so enjoy the story. Oh and I might ask a girl out... why Im telling you this I dont know but whatever.

Venus. Goddess of beauty, love and sensuality glared at the door. Her toy had left, her weak counterpart was now constantly fighting for dominance and that pesky sun god would no doubt know what had happened. Problems upon problems and a game of chess to be played, a game of chess to be won. "Oh perseus..." a melodious giggle escaped her "a black pawn in the guise of a white king, its your move my dear. " and with that she retired to her bed chamber. Change was coming.

Apollo stood infront of the young demigod, one who he had saved, his eyes betraying his confusion as he saw perseus groaning on the marble floor of his hallway, tears falling from the child's ice blue eyes. Questions upon questions sprang to the forefront of Apollo's mind yet only the first was spoken "Perce what are you doing in my temple?" There was no answer, only soft whimpers and half choked sobs. Apollo sighed as he slowly lifted the champion of Cardea up into his arms. Percy latched onto him tightly, his head laying against Apollo's chest. Said god flashed into an empty room before summoning a rather plain - yet obviously well made - bed with a click of his fingers. The sun god carefully placed the child onto the bed and under the cotton covers before sighing. What in the world had happened? He glanced down at perseus, he hated doing this (it gave him god sized headaches) his eyes flashed gold as he looked at the whimpering child's memories. '...A resounding smack echoed across the throne room "you will do as I say Perseus or you will suffer my wrath."' Apollo blinked as he once again became aware of his surroundings. This was bad. Like BAD bad. Decisions had to be made. Executive decisions. Apollo groaned as he implanted select pieces of information into percy's brain, information about both pantheons, why his 'mother' hit him and every single 1D song's lyrics as punishment for making him do this. "Zeus is going to be sooo pissed when he finds out" the sun god groaned as he slowly turned away from the bed "Damn." Horror was evident in his eyes. As he felt an urge enter his body, his muscles spasmed as he strained out "percy, take heed... the fates!" And with that his body slackened as a sickly green aura surrounded him and his eyes rolled into his head. All that was visible was the white sclera. Percy stared upwards from the bed in which he lay. Fear gripped his heart as this... thing turned towards him. An eery smile flitted across apollo's face before his lower jaw moved slightly making way for long tongue to slowly snake out of his mouth before he proceeded to lick his lips as he glanced down at his body. Percy's heart beat sped up. "Damn! And here I thought id end up in sulis' s body again! That woman has killer curves, and dont get me started on her boobs!" Percy gained a confused look as apollo? Ranted on about... well he ranted about what he normally does. Apollo finally noticed him as his eyes, ones which must have unrolled and were now a deep purple, focused on him. "Eeek! Arent you such a cutey!" He implored before pinching his cheek. Percy yelped before shouting "what the hell apollo! Why are you all green?" Apollo gained a confused as He slowly scratched his head with his right index finger whilst pacing the grand floor. "Hmmm... apollo, apollo, apollo lets see here! Where have I heard that name before?" There was complete silence before he jumped up in a girlish fashion, his legs flicking up as realisation was plastered across his face "I remember! the greek sun! Ahh, well kid im not Apollo. Ive just hijacked his body for a bit" he winked as a smile crossed his face. Percy blinked. Once. Twice. Before his eyes rolled into his head and he passed out. Years later Percy would swear it was due to the extra memories implanted into his brain. The unknown entity tutted disappointingly before muttering about tea, biscuits and catching up on breaking bad as she walked out of the room. The kid obviously instigated this so she'd have to wait for him to wake up. Unknowingly, percy had started the game of chess. Only this one had a deadline.

"Nom nom nom" breaking bad season 5 played across the screen as the entity crunched on some popcorn and biscuits. The kid was still unconscious, seriously it had been six hours! Not that the entity complained about it after all breaking bad was good! Amazing in fact. Ten minutes later and perseus was up and walking into the 'deluxo suprema cinema room' as apollo called it, the entities head turned as a smile came onto its lips "popcorn?" It asked as it held the box towards him. Percy nodded his head eagerly as he grabbed a handful of the popcorn before plomping down on the setee "so... if your not Apollo, who are you" the entity smiled happily before sticking its hand out "im ahdnakujrbhdybeji, but people just call me blaire. Now you, you cute little man are in need of a prohecy about what, I got no clue but it'll come to me ya know? Anyways...

Three items stolen or lost,

The dove, the panties and the pearl,

Find them

And if you dont the world will go shit side up,

Kabam! Kablooey! And something that rhymes...

Uhuh, one of my best prophecies yet, had to get my creative juices flowin' ya know?" She? Said happily. Percy could only nod dumbly... this was a lot to take in. "So I find these items and the world is saved?" Blair nodded affirmatively "yup. You get these things and the world is saved, from what I got no idea and which world is a mystery as well, though I hope it isnt one of those cross dimensional prophecies, very tricky stuff and Don't get me started on the amount of parallel multiverses I have to make! I definitely deserve a pay raise!" Multicurses? Cross diamond shawl prophecies? Percy sighed, he might be seven but this just seemed to much even for his undeveloped mind "...yeah and the boss man thinks he can boss me around! Who does he think he is y'know? anyways im gonna give the reigns back to the hot head, been nice meetin' ya and try not to mention this to anyone, id get in serious trouble and get demoted... so bye cutie pie!" And with a last pinch of percy's cheek she slumped over, the green mist leaving Apollo's body and his eye colour changing to the original golden colour. "so" the sun god panted "what did the fates say?" Perseus sighed, confusion was pretty much a norm for demigods but this seemed a bit to much. "Erm, they said I had to find 3 items; a dove, a pearl and err" Perseus blushed profusely "and panties" Apollo cracked up, like wade wilson style cracked up, like rofl cracked up. That is to say he couldnt breath due to laughter, his stomach ached as the muscles contracted and relaxed as tears fell from his eyes. "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhfjdjbrhsusjacuhcuh... sorry, I just choked on all the hilarious. Right so we gotta get you kitted out, with such a big questio and whatnot." And with that Apollo walked out with Percy in tow his laughter forgotten and percy was now certain that the god had a few screws loose.

Today was the starting point of a quest, the birth of a legend and the day two strapping your backpack became cool. The first chess piece had been moved and the game of manipulation was about to begin. But first...

"Nope, no, noooo, nuh huh, hmm what about this one?... nah" apollo scrumaged around in his armament chest, searching for a weapon. A weapon for percy. "Apollo! This ones fine, its sharp and I can swing it just fine!" Apollo shook his head and shouted "no! Percy when you kick a monsters ass you wanna look bad ass while doing it, why do you think zeus has a lightning bolt that shoots lightning instead of a flower that does the same hmm? Theatrics! The greeks - we - love theatrics and awesomeness Perce! So your gonna have a bad ass sword and thats final okay." Percy sighed and nodded, he didnt understand why one pointy metal stick was different from another, but you don't refuse a god, despite how friendly they were (after all life insurance skyrockets when they find out you have an honest to gods immortal deity baying for your blood).

After several more minutes Apollo jumps up and yells "eureka!" In his hand a sword lay, shades of bronze and copper swirled like oil on water. The pommel w

as bare, with slightly rough contusions to steady a person's grip, the gaurd was elegant, thick at the center and curving upwards on the blade side whilst downwards on the blades spine. It was large, at one and a half meters long, tapering to a deadly point - yet this blad was not meant for stabbing but rather slashing, the blade was irregularly serated. it was; menacing, graceful, beautiful, vulgar and a whole other myriad of contradictions. "Perseus, accept my gift, the sword has no name, as none could truly describe its nature. I bestow upon you this sword so that it may aid you upon this quest" Apollo spoke powerfully and his eyes flashed gold as the sword turned into a plain bronze key, and with that the sun god lightly threw the key at percy in slow motion style awesome that only a gods could create. Percy didnt catch it... it fell down between the pine floor boards (rather old floor boards I may add) and they had to spend the next half hour with their heads to the ground and their tongues bit in concentration, pure skill was required. Pure skill, some sewing thread and a paper clip. Eventually they were able to retrieve the key and apollo spent the next five minutes charming it to always return to percy. Said boy sat idly by. The quest would be a work in the park compared to this.


	6. pit fetishes and arrows in the moonlight

A.n: So chapter 5 is complete and up go back to read that, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited this story it means a lot to me and any naruto fans check out violet wasp. The writer sadly passed away so the story is unfinished but it is a brilliant read and his brother may continue writing it. On a side note I may write a fic based on that story once this is finished.

Umm I haven't updated in a long time and thats simply because I had no idea what to write, ive had nothig but stellar reviews so far and for that im thankful I just hope that the story doesnt seem to fractured or anything and that people keep on reading this. So thanks guys and gals!

Oh! And I had a STORY IDEA, what if HARRY POTTER charmed a MELON in his first year to talk? What if that melon was an EVIL melon who wanted to kill all GINGERS and enslave MUDBLOODS? What if harry agreed? If you would like to read a story like that be sure to let me know!

But anyways, enjoy the chapter.

Percy stood, impatiently tapping his foot as the elevator music played. It was rather terrible. After a seemingly eternal ride in the lift doors glided opened with a resounding ding to reveal the empire state lobby. It was packed full with tourists, all scurrying about like agitated ants. Despite there intrest in the famous building, none knew about the secret 600th floor, where the greek gods of old reside and the famed Olympus stands tall. Percy sighed as he shrugged his backpack back onto his shoulder and slowly made his way out of the building. Ducking and dodging the crowd of people before finally stumbling backwards out of the revovling door, gaining a slight boost of energy as he passed through it.

Perseus inhaled, the scent of New York invading his senses. Despite his time on Olympus, New York would always be his home. Percy finally sat down at the bus station and sighed the only bus available to him at the moment was down into texas, and despite his terrible geography skills he knew that was a pretty large way away from san fransisco. the only piece of advice apollo had given him was to find Nereus and ask him a question. It was a long way, and if he ran into ANY roman demigods it would mean a doctrination into new rome - and he didnt want that! - but for his mother he would do anything, she had looked at him when others wouldn't, nursed him back to health when he had nearly died and had taken away his night terrors. She needed help and percy was going to give her all the help he could (gosh darn it!). It had been ten minutes before a bus approached at a lackadaisical pace, the breaks screaching as it slowly decelerated and came to a stop. The doors swung open fastly with a swish, then just as fast stopped. Percy stepped onto the bus, a ten dollar crumpled in his fisted hand. "As far west as you can take me sir." The man peered down at him "kid where's your parents?" He spoke in a somewhat bored tone as he slouched in the drivers seat. "None of ya business, you gonna take the money or not?" Percy replied his brooklyn temper apparent as he stuffed his hand in his pocket and gave the man another ten dollars. The man looked conflicted before he pocketed the money and grunted "get in kid ill take ya as far as I can. " percy nodded before taking a seat, his legs dangling and unable to reach the floor.

Percy cursed apollo, many times in fact when he came into concisnous. The reason why? Because percy was tied to a lamp post about to get eaten by ravenous monsters. Now many would wonder why apollo would be blamed, after all had he not given percy a bad ass sword? Had he not healed him from grievous injury? Had he not looked after him when his not-mommy had slapped him? Well to answer all those questions, yes he had done all those things and more. However apollo had implanted information into his brain. Some of it was cool stuff like where to buy the best nectar in the shopping district of Olympus or where camp jupiter was located but some information was just plain wrong! Percy found out the hard way that you can't make hell hounds fall asleep by singing a rather amazing rendition of Tom Jone's (a son of aphrodite and legacy of apollo mind you!) Sex bomb, that harpies will attack you even if it was 3:40 in the afternoon and that was no where near the set curfew of 6 o'clock and that cyclops' hated nobody - percy could attest to that as they seemed to hate a lot of people what with the necklaces made of human skulls that adorned their bodies- so there percy was, at the tender age of 7, about to be mauled by evil, horrid, disgusting, fowl, loathsome, evil, horrid, disgusting monsters - and did I mention these monsters wer evil, horrid and disgusting? - and it was all because apollo couldn't get the facts straight I his own head, never mind someone else's.

Perseus' s arms were aching after being tied up for so long, honestly these monsters just couldnt decide wether they wanted perseus fillet well done or not. The cyclops' waved their clubs about as they argued about the positives of char grill over a spit roasting whilst the hell hounds just grrr!-ed in fact it was rather late at night now and the moon shone down upon percy, which in all honesty was a relief for him despite the actual moon being a snooty uptight bitch according to his mommy, not that he knew what that meant.

Percy awoke to here a roar of approval as a cyclops roared out "let's just eat 'im raw! I tax the armpits!" Somewhere in the back of percy's sleep addled brain he was rather disturbed but just as the one-eyed behemoth started to take a step towards him a cloud of silver arrows crashed down upon the menagerie of monsters, screams and howls of pain echoed throughout the abandoned street as monsters burst into gold dust. Percy groaned in annoyance, silver arrows could only mean one thing his sister Arty was- wait! Artemis was here (honestly apollo needed to sort this out. Who'd want that stick-up-her-arse-daddy's-girl as a sister anyway?) A figure stepped out into the open her visage was frightening, her face was stern and her breasts perk - curse you apollo! - and then percy realised a rather important thing, she had hooves and a tail and a t-shirt thay said 'party ponies - Texas chapter' and just like that her stern visage was gone and replaced with a totally laid back look "oh dayumn! Did you see my shot? It totally hit that cyclops in the armpit!" One of the many centaurs made a rather hilarious neighing sound in agreement as percy wondered why mythical creatures had an armpit fetish. "One centaur trotted over to him his beard was wild and his eyes were blood shot "dudes... theres a little man here! And he's like totally pondering about the cosmic balance... he understands the lamposts! And he recognizes the importance to understand all things lampost or pavement. Be the lampost little man!" Many other red eyed centaurs nodded in agreement, one even throwing up a rock fist in respect. The not-artemis- thank-god sighed as she made her way over to the young child of love. She bent down (can centaurs bend?) And released the bindings holding perseus before removing the gag tied around his head. "Hello little one! I am the bay of texas!, the gun slinging arrow flinging bad ass of the west! My name is Lloyd and I am the head of the 'party ponies - texas chapter' now who might you be?" Perseus stared at her for a second before replying "I am one with the lampost therefore I am the lampost as his name is shiny so is mine and as my name is perseus so is his, together we are the champions of Cardea and the cursers of apollo! Fear us and our awesome power! " a halo of light surrounded percy as he felt a tingling in his bottom. Silence echoed across the street as the centaurs stared in awe. Then just as suddenly as the silence fell, it was broken by a toot-like fart, courtesy of perseus. Lloyd snorted before shouting out in a bellyful tone "kid your alright! Heck if you were a centaur you could become a party ponies member!" Percy nodded sagely realising the truth to those words and also realising that a bunch of bad ass horsey people would be good to have on your side decided to ask Lloyd a question "can I travel around with you guys? Im kinda on a quest for some stuff, its kind of an end of the world thing and I need to go West, think you could help a brother out? " Lloyd nodded as she replied "sure why not? We aint got anythin' better to do than to help a small child on a monumental quest that will probably end badly! So lets get to our campsite, pack up our stuff and get going! Party ponies! Away!" And with that they left percy, forgetting that he couldn't travel at super speeds and didn't know where the campsite was. Percy sat down on the ground, hoping that the horsey people would come back... eventually they did and percy lay resting in the back of a caravan, talismans tinkling in tge none - existing breeze as he drifted off to sleep.

Percy had made his move, B1 had been moved to C3 the game was far from over, in fact it had only just begun and it was her move next!


End file.
